Dragon Ball Z Parodies!
Radical Raditz Gohan: Dad, I have a question. Goku: Yeah, son? Gohan: Well, we're flying on a cloud. Goku: And?? Gohan: And clouds are made of water vapor. Goku: So? Gohan: Well that's impossible! None of this makes sense. Goku: Well this is a manga! Gohan: So? Goku: So none of this is real! Gohan: Way to break the fourth wall. Krillin: Look, it's Goku! And he brought another kidnapped kid for us r- Goku: Krillin! This is my son! We're not doing the r-thingy to him. Krillin: Aw. Bulma: Wait a minute, Goku, you had a son? Goku: Yeah. Bulma: So that means you did? it, right? Goku: Did what? Master Roshi: You know, Bow Chicka Wow Wow? Goku: No... Bulma: Never mind, never mind. Piccolo: Yeah, standing here all alone is the bomb, wait, WHAT THE HELL IS WITH THAT KI?! Raditz: Kakarot, it's time to, wait you're not Kakarot! Piccolo: Kaka-who? Raditz: Sorry, mistook you for someone else. Piccolo: Yeah, 'cause I look like so many other guys. Raditz: Well, I have to go, so taste my Double Sunday- oh, there he is! Piccolo: Yeah, just fly off! I don't need you, I have tons of friends! Raditz: I am so bad. Raditz: It's you! Kakarot! Goku: Me? Raditz: No, the swine behind your back! Oolong: I'm Kakarot? Raditz: Yes! You're the legendary Super Swine! Oolong: For real? Raditz: No! The first guy was Kakarot! Oolong: Can I still be the Super Swine? Raditz: No! Goku: So I'm a Super Swine. Raditz: No, you're a Saiyan! You're my brother! My name is Raditz! Goku: So, Raditz, how does it feel to be the brother of the Super Swine? Raditz: Shut up, there is no Super Swine! Goku: So, if you're my brother, what are we gonna do? Raditz: We're gonna take over a planet and rid it of all life, laughing in the ruins of their civilization and their blood! Goku: Well that's not very nice. Raditz: It's not supposed to be! It's Over, ...8,999 (not impressive) Napa: You got a lot of nerve kid, that attack sort of hurt! Gohan: For real?! Napa: No. Gozon: I agree with Napa, I mean, how could you honestly be stronger than Tien and Yamcha, I mean, just because you're the son of Goku, doesn't mean you are incredibly strong, they have more experience, you could possibly kill Chiaotzu, however. Napa: I have no words for what just happened. Vegeta: As do I. Why must he talk in run-on sentences? Gohan: Who is he anyways? Napa: I don't care, take my Bomber DX! Napa: How does that happen? Goku: I don't know, just roll with it. Gohan: Yay! My dad's here! Goku: Shut up Gohan, no one loves you. You're a freaking crybaby at one time and the next, you are the most annoying son of a b!*&$ in the world! Gozon: IKR Napa: I mean seriously, who is that guy? Vegeta: It doesn't matter, just kill him! Napa: That'll be easy Vegeta! Goku: Oh really? I've been training with King Kai, one of the strongest ever! Gozon: Actually, his power gets more un-impressive as Dragon Ball Z matures. Then compare with Omega Shenron... Napa: No really, how does he keep appearing out of nowhere. Vegeta: 4 words: What Would Hercule Say? Gozon: He'd say: "Oh yeah, it's the champ baby!" Napa: I'm seriously confused. Goku: Then let's stop talking and start fighting! Napa: Okay! Since you're so skinny, I'll give you the first move! Goku: Well, okay. I am faster. I take my turn. I use Focus Energy. Narrator: Goku uses Focus Energy! Goku charges up! Gozon: Ah, Pokemon video game references. Napa: Why just why? Vegeta: Napa, your turn! Narrator: Napa uses Swagger! Swagger fails, because Napa ain't got no Swagg. Gozon: Wow... Napa: What the heck? I got swagg! Quagmire: Hm Hm! Oh right! Napa: I'm done here! Goku: Fine! I take my turn! I destroy this Pokemon setup! Gozon: Aww. It was fun while it lasted... Goku: Now, let me demonstrate my power! Napa: No way! Vegeta, what's his power level!? Vegeta: IT'S OVER 9,000! Oh wait, actually, it's precisely 8,999.572. IT'S OVER 8,999!!! Gozon: It's not that impressive actually. Krillin from the Buu Saga is probably much stronger. Vegeta: Well it's not like I could have ever watched it! The Buu Saga is not in Dragon Ball Z Kai! Quagmire: Hm Hm! Oh right! Narrator: The F-ing end. Napa: But I never die! Narrator: You want to die?! Napa: That's Raditz's line Narrator: Well maybe I am Raditz! Napa: Then I'm Ben Franklin! Narrator: I said the F-ing end!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The Legendary Super Saiyan Vegeta: How are we supposed to beat Frieza? We're no where near as strong as him! We might as well give up! Vegeta: Wait a minute, that's it! Frieza: Wh- What's this? Could this be the Legendary Super Saiyan? Vegeta: Your fears are correct Frieza, I am the Legendary Super Saiyan! Vegeta: Aaaaaaaa... Goku: Hey, Vegeta! Sorry I'm late. By the way, what the sh*t is with your hair and eyes? Vegeta: K- Kakarot, stop asking questions! I- I'm the legendary Super Saiyan! Goku: Oh. Then I wonder what this is. Aaaaaaaa... Vegeta: Ah, ah, that's impossible! It's over 9,000! Frieza: That makes no sense, I gotta sit down and think this one through," < Where he sat on an unconvieniently placed planet self-destruct button. The planet began to rumble> Vegeta: Oh no! Frieza you idiot! Goku: Vegeta, use the Dragon Balls and move everyone out of here but me and Frieza. I'm gonna beat 'im up for this! Vegeta: NO! Goku: But- Vegeta: NO! Goku: F**k you... Vegeta: No, that's what Bulma's gonna do! Goku: Hey! No spoilers! Category:Gozon Category:Humor Category:Parody Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Roman FTW